


The Right Time

by gaylilcatboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Komaeda Is A Bastard, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recovery, Requited Love, hinata is a DISASTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylilcatboy/pseuds/gaylilcatboy
Summary: Hinata has been dancing around a truth he's found any excuse to avoid. Komaeda has his own he's been outrunning. Both of them face their realities together at a time most unplanned.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	The Right Time

He stared down at the man in bed before him.

He knew Komaeda was frail, but he’d never expected to see him like this before. He was skin and bones, worse even than he’d looked in the Neo World Program hospital. His skin was ghostly white, and his cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut him. Still, even in spite of how gaunt he looked, he couldn’t ignore how peaceful he appeared while he slept.

He felt a pang in his chest. The hospital gown made him look even thinner than he did in his torn green jacket. He looked so fragile and vulnerable; it almost hurt to see him lying there like that.

He took a seat beside the hospital bed, grabbing Komaeda’s good hand as he did. There was no telling when he was going to wake up from the anesthesia, but when he did, Hinata was determined to be there. It felt like the least he could do.

He wasn’t really sure how much time had passed before Komaeda began to stir in his bed. Hinata almost jumped at the movement. Komaeda let out a quiet groan and shifted, moving his limbs slightly to readjust himself. He opened his eyes, grey and unfocused, and for a moment he seemed so fixated on a spot on the wall that Hinata actually followed his gaze to see what was so interesting. At Hinata’s movement, Komaeda turned his head slowly to face him, peering at him with hazy eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was an incoherent croak, so he tried to sit up instead.

“No, no,” Hinata stammered, jolting from his seat to gently push Komaeda’s shoulders back to the bed. “You don’t need to be moving right now. You were just cut open hours ago. You need to rest.” Komaeda stared up at him and blinked several times, as if trying to clear the anesthesia haze. “Just relax, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” He seemed to relax slightly at this, and Hinata let out a sigh of relief, moving to sit back in his seat.

Komaeda turned his head to gaze at him, and Hinata found himself shifting in slight discomfort. The other man’s white hair was disheveled, and he had to fight the urge to pull it back out of his face. He met his gaze for a few moments before he glanced away, feeling a bead of sweat form on his forehead. Komaeda looked like he wanted to say something, but the anesthesia still had its grip on him, so all he did was stare.

Hinata was desperate to fill the silence. “I, um. I’m not expecting you to respond to me, and you probably won’t even remember this, but...” It took him a moment to realize that Komaeda’s face had flushed, and he had tears dripping down his cheeks. “K-Komaeda?!” He stood up again, so quickly and suddenly that he almost tripped as he got to his feet. He moved to Komaeda’s side, a bolt of fear jolting through his chest. “H-Hey, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

Even through the tears and anesthesia, Komaeda offered him a demure smile. “N...” was all he croaked out, but he shook his head, again looking determined to shake off the weight of sleep. “No.”

Hinata looked down at him, utterly confused. “Are you... okay? Do you feel okay?” When Komaeda strained to nod, Hinata puffed a sigh of relief. Before he could move to sit back down, Komaeda reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Hinata paused, looking down at his hand in shock. Komaeda’s pale fingers wrapped weakly around his wrist, but his grip was firmer than he expected. He glanced at the man’s face, uncertain of this development. Komaeda stared back at him, a plea glistening behind the tears in his eyes.

“Komaeda...? What do you need? I’m not sure I understand...”

A hint of frustration passed over Komaeda’s face, and his grip on Hinata’s wrist tightened. “Will... you stay...?” he managed to ask, his voice thick with exhaustion.

Once again, Hinata felt relief wash over him, this time accompanied by a softness in his heart. “Yeah. I will. I’m staying right here,” he promised, gesturing to the chair. “I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“No...” Komaeda tugged at him gently, tiredly. Hinata blinked in confusion. “Here.” He raised his robotic arm once and then dropped it on the bed beside him.

Hinata would have laughed if he wasn’t so incredulous about the suggestion. Instead, he gave Komaeda a look of horror. “You... want me to sit on the bed?”

At Hinata’s expression, Komaeda’s grip loosened, and he dropped his hand from his wrist. He didn’t say anything, and Hinata felt a pang of guilt for reacting with his gut.

He sighed, and his expression softened. “Tsumiki and the other nurses are going to be on my case for this one,” he said with a sigh, and then, gently, he began to readjust Komaeda’s position so that he could fit beside him. The other man never tore his gaze from him, and Hinata could feel the sleepy eyes boring into his skull. He took a seat next to Komaeda on the bed, and then he looked at him to check if he approved.

Startled, he found that Komaeda was trembling. His shoulders were shuddering, and tears were falling down his face at an alarmingly quicker rate than before. Still, his face bore a sleepy and content smile, and he peered at Hinata with a soft, if unfocused, gaze. “Thank you.”

Hinata sucked in a deep breath, as if to prepare himself, before he reached down to Komaeda’s face. He swiped his thumb gently across his cheek, wiping the tears away, before he moved Komaeda’s hair out of his face with his other hand. He didn’t quite understand why Komaeda was crying, but he dismissed it as a side effect of coming out of anesthesia. He wasn’t in pain, and that was what was important. “Are you cold?” he thought to ask, unsure if the trembling was from his crying or something else.

“Yes.” The reply came so quickly, it made him wonder how long he’d been freezing without saying something.

Hinata grabbed the extra blanket from the table next to the bed and unfolded it, tucking it nicely around Komaeda’s body. “Is that better?”

Komaeda just smiled at Hinata, the same calm smile he’d kept almost the entire length he’d been awake. The sincerity in it warmed Hinata’s heart. Normally he could never tell what Komaeda was thinking, so a sly smile could mean anything, but as of this moment, it felt genuine.

Hinata had to wonder if Komaeda remembered his hospital stay in the Neo World Program. Surely he didn’t... He was delirious with fever at the time. There was no way he remembered.

“You can lay...” Hinata was snapped out of his thoughts by Komaeda’s soft murmur. His eyes were half-lidded, and he looked like he was going to give in to the lull of sleep at any minute.

“Lay...?” It took Hinata a moment to process what Komaeda was referring to. “B-Beside you...?” He felt panic rise within his chest. He wasn’t prepared for this. He wanted to comfort his friend, that was all; laying down beside him in a hospital bed where they would most definitely be touching a _little too much_ was way too close for him. “I think Tsumiki might actually k-kill me for that,” he dismissed dryly with a nervous chuckle, hoping that excuse would be enough to suffice.

“It’s okay,” was all Komaeda responded with, and Hinata wasn’t quite sure what that meant. Tsumiki would be okay with it? It was okay that he didn’t want to?

_But don’t you want to?_

Hinata wanted to shudder at the voice in the back of his head. The thought filled him with dread. _Did_ he want to? Wasn’t that a bit weird? Last time, he’d done it out of obligation and pity... This time, it felt different. Maybe he did want to... And Komaeda obviously wanted him to, as well. There was no real reason why he shouldn’t.

He sighed and swung his legs up on the bed, and Komaeda gave him a look of surprise that almost amused him. “If I get in trouble for this, it’s on you,” he told him gently, but his tone was soft. He carefully maneuvered himself so that he was squeezed comfortably beside the other man, and then he leaned back to rest his head beside Komaeda’s. “Is... This okay? Comfortable for you...?” Hinata asked, feeling the awkwardness settling in.

Komaeda craned his neck to look at him and gave him a warm smile, maybe the warmest Hinata had ever seen on his face before. It made his heart flutter uncomfortably in his chest. He offered a shaky smile back, hoping Komaeda wouldn’t see the heat rising to his cheeks.

“Now... Get some sleep, okay? I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Hinata turned to lay on his back, scooting as far over to the left as he could to give Komaeda more room.

It didn’t take Komaeda long to fall asleep. His breathing soon became deeper and calmer, and his eyes fluttered shut as he let himself drift off. Hinata turned to look at him, and he felt his heart jump once more at the sight of him sleeping again.

Hinata studied how gentle and peaceful his face looked while he slept. It was hard for him to fathom that this was the same person who had done the things he had. He looked so soft and innocent... But the sharpness of his features was another reminder that life had been unkind to him. His hollowed cheeks and the dark bags beneath his eyes made Hinata wince. This whole operation had been done to heal Komaeda of the illnesses that plagued him, and Hinata could only hope it had been enough.

He exhaled a long breath through his nose. He wanted more than anything, in this moment, to protect Komaeda, but overall he was helpless to do so. He’d done what he could; all he could do now was wait and see what happened. And, admittedly, he was exhausted from the operation. He’d not gotten much rest since he was determined to look after Komaeda.

He didn’t stop himself when he felt his hand drift towards Komaeda’s and settle overtop of it. His hand was cool and bony beneath his own; Hinata could feel every knuckle digging into his palm. Komaeda was asleep and wouldn’t feel it, but it was a small gesture that made him feel closer. He rested his head back on the pillow and allowed his body to relax for the first time in over a day.

There would always be time to worry later. Now, he was content, and Komaeda was safe. He could relax.

He found himself easily succumbing to the lull of sleep. Komaeda’s breathing had taken on a slow and rhythmic quality, and it relaxed Hinata. He closed his eyes and felt himself sink into the hospital bed, warm and at peace.

When he woke, he wasn’t sure where he was. He took a moment to shake off the fuzziness of sleep and assess where he was lying. His hand was still grasping Komaeda’s, and it was uncomfortably sweaty now. His cheek was resting against Komaeda’s shoulder, and sunlight was filtering in through the hospital window. It shone directly into his eyes, and he blinked it away in annoyance.

“Ah, good morning, Hinata,” the familiar voice greeted him pleasantly. “You must’ve been quite tired from the operation.”

Hinata sat up quickly, his heart leaping into his throat as he removed his hand from Komaeda’s. “I, um— I’m sorry. I... That was inappropriate of me.”

“I didn’t mind.” Komaeda gave him a polite smile.

Hinata paused a moment to take everything in. He swallowed nervously. “I didn’t mean to sleep that long.” He found himself getting distracted by the way the sunlight scattered onto Komaeda’s white hair and dappled it with gold. His grey eyes were clear; he’d even call them lively. “You’re... looking well,” Hinata stammered, nervous but pleased with the results. “How do you feel?” He stood up from the hospital bed, giving himself a good stretch and quickly smoothing out some wrinkles in his shirt. He stood at the foot of the bed and fiddled with his hair half-heartedly.

Komaeda retained the same small smile, which bothered Hinata slightly. His mind was coherent again, and that meant that not everything Komaeda said or did could be trusted. He was again unpredictable, as he usually was. “I feel alright. Good, even. Tsumiki was already in to check up on me. She brought me water and food and administered some pain medication. My head is clearer... so I think I feel pretty decent.”

Hinata felt the heat flood his cheeks again. “Ah... Tsumiki was in, huh?” he asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He wondered how she’d reacted to Hinata being in bed with Komaeda... Better yet, he wondered if he’d be hearing about that later. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. You were a little fucked up when you first woke up.” When that elicited a quiet chuckle from Komaeda, Hinata felt a warmth swell in his chest. It was nice to see him awake and with a sparkle in his eye, and it was even nicer to hear his soft, breathy chuckle — even better, at something _he_ said.

There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Komaeda cleared his throat. “I wanted to wait to hear it from you... Did the surgery go alright? According to plan?”

Hinata nodded. “Everything went as it was supposed to. It’s hard to really say what’s going to happen in the long run, but... For now, I think I did all that could be done.” He sighed and dropped his eyes from Komaeda. “We did everything we could think to do.”

“You seem troubled.” It was a simple yet obvious observation, and Hinata had almost hoped he wouldn’t bring it up.

“Yeah, I guess that I am a little troubled.” He shifted nervously. “Not for anything out of the ordinary. I’m just worried that I didn’t do enough.”

“Enough?” Komaeda prompted, but his expression was one of disbelief. “I mean, you cut me open and did what you could... as you said. And that’s quite a lot.”

“Well, I—“

“Even if it ends up being a futile effort because of my luck, and I end up dying, it will all have been worth it for the chance for you to utilize your talents.” Hinata groaned inwardly and felt his blood run cold. Not this again. “What an honor it is to know that you used your glorious talent inside me—“

“Komaeda. _Don’t._ Say that. Please.” Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Komaeda was giving him a sly smile, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly in a devious expression. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

He feigned a look of innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hinata.”

Hinata couldn’t help but smirk. It was different to see Komaeda like this when he acted with no malicious intent. He was... almost playful. This was nothing like the previous times Komaeda had toyed with him in the Neo World Program.

“Not to sound like a dick... But, Hinata, you might try smiling a bit more often... You worry far too much, and you have a nice smile.”

Hinata felt the tips of his ears burn, and his face had no doubt flushed warmly, too. “You still kinda sounded like a dick.”

“Mm... I guess it can’t be helped.”

How did they always get into verbal sparring matches when they spoke? “I guess it can’t.”

“But you _are_ smiling, though. So I guess my point was made successfully.”

Embarrassment washed over Hinata as he realized that Komaeda was right; he was grinning like an idiot. He chuckled, shaking his head in awe. “You got me, like you always do.” Part of him had to admire how quick-witted the guy was; for as frustrating as he sometimes was to be around, he had a quick tongue.

Normally Komaeda would be apologizing by now for assuming he was allowed to joke with someone like Hinata. He found he was even bracing himself for that moment, for Komaeda to degrade himself and for Hinata to fruitlessly attempt to bat away his insecurities. Well, he’d _thought_ they’d been fruitless. But there were no apologies from Komaeda this morning, and he was rather pleased about this. He wasn’t sure what was different, but he welcomed it.

“How are you feeling?” Hinata prompted.

“You already asked me that,” Komaeda said with the slightest of chuckles.

“Ah, right. But I meant... mentally. How are you doing?”

Komaeda peered at him curiously, looking puzzled at best, mortified at worst. “Mentally...? You’re asking _me_?” He waved his hand as if dismissing the question. “Don’t worry about that. My physical health is the focus of the visit, right? No need to concern yourself with things like that.”

 _Things like that...?_ Hinata didn’t like the way he dodged the question. “I’m asking because I’m concerned, Komaeda, that’s all. You’re my friend. I wasn’t asking to imply anything... I mean, you’re in a hospital after being cut open. Aren’t you nervous... maybe a little restless... I mean, _anything_? What are you thinking?”

Komaeda smiled softly at him, and it made Hinata’s heart twinge in an oddly sad way. “I’m no stranger to hospitals.”

 _Ah..._ “Ah— Shit, Komaeda. I’m sorry if that was insensitive.”

Komaeda just looked at him politely, his hands folded on top of his legs. “But, since you’re asking me... I really am okay. It’s true that I’m used to hospitals and surgery, but it’s different when I’m not alone. I’ve never had someone aside from a nurse be there when I woke up. So, you see, this stay has been my best hospital experience yet, and it’s because you’re here.”

Hinata was silent for a moment. “Aside from a nurse...?” Had Komaeda been alone every time he went to the hospital? He’d had countless visits, tests, and operations, and he’d been alone for every single one of them?

“I apologize if I made any assumptions... I know you were probably just staying with me out of obligation.” Hinata looked at him in disbelief, and Komaeda looked back at him nervously. “I didn’t mean to—“

“Komaeda... You’re really something, you know that?”

He looked at him strangely, as if he didn’t know what to do with that piece of information.

Hinata panicked. “That’s— I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I don’t really know what I meant to say, but... I definitely meant that in a good way.”

Komaeda gave him a strange smile, and Hinata was sure he’d fucked up.

“I guess... What I really meant to say is that...” Hinata was floundering, again. Komaeda was staring at him patiently, allowing him time to figure out his next move, but Hinata was not having an easy time of it. “I think... I think you’re funny.”

_Fuck._

“I-I mean.” Hinata sighed. “Do you really think I stayed here out of obligation? I mean, do you _really_ think that?”

Komaeda looked pensive.

“Komaeda. I slept in your hospital bed with you.”

“You _did_ do that,” Komaeda remarked thoughtfully.

Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose again. “Would I have done that if I was staying here out of obligation?”

“Perhaps you were just tired, and it was easy...”

“Stop playing around with me, Komaeda,” Hinata pleaded. “I know you know why I stayed with you.”

Komaeda looked at him with round, wide eyes. “I’m not sure that I do know why, Hinata. If you didn’t have to, then why would you? I’m a liability.”

Hinata’s patience was wearing thin. Was this just a game to Komaeda? Could he really not comprehend the nature of their relationship by now? “You’re not... a liability,” he fought with a sigh. “I wanted to be here. I wanted to be with you. Because I like you. Because you’re my _friend._ And... I couldn’t stand the thought of you being alone after something like that. So I stayed. And I got into the bed with you because you wanted me to, and _I_ wanted to.” He prowled closer to the bed, making sure Komaeda could see that his words were sincere. “I’m here because... I care about you, Komaeda. Not just as a patient, or even as a classmate...”

Komaeda stared at him dumbfoundedly for a moment before quietly looking down and smoothing his blankets around his legs. Hinata couldn’t gauge his reaction. When he looked back to him, his eyes were damp, and Hinata was taken aback. “Thank you, Hinata. Truly.” He was even more stunned into silence by this. “You’re good company, and you’re an even better friend. I am truly grateful to be able to call you my friend.”

Hinata stared at him, his mouth agape in a tiny “o” of surprise. There were no deflections, no degradations, and Komaeda’s eyes were wet. Perhaps this was the reason he’d cried last night. When Komaeda reached out and gently grabbed his wrist, Hinata’s heart danced, and he was sure he was going to be sick for a moment. He glanced down at where Komaeda’s fingers had once again wrapped around his wrist, this time with more strength.

“Even if I’m not sure why someone like you would want to be friends with someone like—“

“Oh, save it, Komaeda. You’re not garbage, or scum, or whatever you’re about to call yourself. You’re sweet, and you’re gentle and smart. God knows you’re quick-witted.” Hinata rolled his eyes, as if the very notion that Komaeda could be worthless was ridiculous. “I don’t know how to make you believe me. But I wouldn’t be saying it if it wasn’t true.”

Komaeda smiled up at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to doubt you. I believe that you care about me... even if I’m not sure why. And I’m very happy that you do, I really am.”

Hinata sighed deeply and furrowed his brows at him. “I wish that you wouldn’t... say those things about yourself.” Komaeda looked into his eyes evenly, and Hinata’s chest ached. The sun brought out a brilliant green in his grey eyes. Gingerly, he turned his hand so that his fingers were entwined with Komaeda’s. He glanced at Komaeda’s soft expression, his chest still aching, and he steeled himself. “I... How do I make you believe that you’re worth something? You... You have value beyond what you can do for others. I know you don’t see that, but you do.”

Komaeda looked at him sadly. “There’s no point in you wasting your time trying to get me to see something that isn’t there. Even though I do appreciate it... Don’t waste your breath.”

“ _Dammit,_ Komaeda, don’t... don’t say things like that. Please.” The hand Komaeda was gripping tightened into a fist. “Maybe you don’t believe in yourself. But you believe in me, right? So... Believe in the me that believes in you. And I know that you’ve made some degree of progress, because you act differently with me now... Like you think we’re friends now instead of you being my servant or something messed up like that.”

“And that’s good? You like that?” he queried.

“Yes. I like _you._ I want you to see me like an equal, not more or less.” Komaeda’s face twisted a little at that. “I mean, God, I really do like you, Komaeda. I like you _a lot._ I don’t know how to express how...” His face reddened a little at the realization he’d backed himself into a corner. “I can’t put it into words, but I do like you. I swear.”

He offered Hinata an unreadable expression and shifted in his bed. There was a hint of something in his eyes that Hinata had never seen there before. “If you can’t find the words... then show me,” he challenged, but his words were soft and sweet. It was an invitation.

Hinata swallowed nervously. He lifted his hand, and Komaeda loosened his grip, his eyes glinting as Hinata placed his hand gently on his cheek. Hinata licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry from the tension of the silence. “I’m not misreading your intentions, am I? Do you want me to...?” Komaeda looked at him seriously, but the corner of his mouth twitched slightly upward. Warmth flooded Hinata’s cheeks as he realized Komaeda was trying to hide his amusement. He tilted his head up gently, his fingers caressing his jaw, before he leaned towards Komaeda, who craned his neck upward slightly to meet him.

Hinata pressed his lips gently against Komaeda’s, trying to ignore the ridiculous idea that the other man might be able to feel how rapid his heartbeat was in his lips. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but still Hinata’s thoughts went blank and his mind went pleasantly fuzzy. Komaeda leaned into it as much as he physically good, his kiss soft but eager.

It lasted only a couple of seconds, but when Hinata pulled back from him, he couldn’t keep a straight face. A crooked grin spread across his face, which elicited a quiet chuckle from Komaeda. Komaeda gripped Hinata’s tie and gently pulled him down for a second kiss, this one longer and slightly less painful. Hinata exhaled through his nose, taking in the warmth blossoming in his chest from the contact.

When he finally pulled away, Komaeda was smiling warmly at him. “Hmm. I’ve wanted you to do that for a long time.”

Hinata almost choked, his face going bright red. “I... wanted to _do_ that for a long time.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“W-Well... I don’t know. I guess I was just... afraid,” he stammered. “And you seemed to pull away from me for the longest time. I didn’t really know what you wanted. And I guess I didn’t know how. I was worried I’d mess it up.”

Komaeda glanced at him, and Hinata was sure he saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes. “I think I understand why you get upset when I put myself down.” He inhaled a deep breath and gingerly grabbed Hinata’s hand again, entwining his fingers with his. “Listen, Hinata... I can’t pretend like I’m ever magically going to just be okay. I think you might, to some extent, understand what that’s like. But you make me want to try to be better. If me being better is going to make you happier, then I’ll try my best. For you.”

Hinata squeezed his hand in response, finding himself at a loss for words. “I hope one day that you want to do it for yourself, but I’ll take what I can get.” He swung himself up onto the side of the hospital bed and placed their entwined hands passively onto Komaeda’s chest. “It... makes me happy to hear you say that.”

Komaeda gave him that same pleasant smile. “My only real condition is that you have to do the same for yourself.”

Hinata groaned in exasperation, but there was no point in hiding his smile any longer. His heart was light despite the topic at hand. “No promises, but I’ll try.” He leaned down to kiss Komaeda’s forehead, moving scraggly strands of his hair out of the way with his free hand.

He wasn’t sure how long the peace was going to last, especially with the uncertainty of Komaeda’s mental and physical health, but he wasn’t about to stop himself from basking in the glow of the rare moment of joy.

“Hinata... Thank you again. For giving me another chance at life. For caring about me. For... everything, I suppose.”

Taking a deep breath, Hinata brought Komaeda’s hand to his lips, giving him a soft kiss on his knuckles. “No need to thank me. Whatever happens now... We’re in this together, right?”

Komaeda exhaled quietly and closed his eyes, a tiny and content smile on his face. He looked truly happy for one of the first times since Hinata had met him. He gave Hinata’s hand a firm, receptive squeeze. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting my work online, so I'm a little terrified, honestly. I'm not entirely satisfied with this one, but I put a lot of love into it, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love these boys!


End file.
